Un día muy frío
by lilazo
Summary: Los recuerdos de un fatídico día te llevan a hacer cosas sin pensar, gracias al dolor y la amargura de perder a alguien. Pero por eso, olvidas que siempre tienes a alguien que te quiere al lado tuyo.


**Hace algunos meses que descubrí RWBY, y me enamoré de la serie. Así que decidí hacer algunas historias, empezando con un One-shot de hermanas.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Para variar, hacía frío. La nieve se acumulaba en el marco de la ventana lentamente y en silencio, ayudando al ambiente de esa casa. La verdad, el aire estaba mucho más frío que antes, independiente de la chimenea prendida en la sala y en las habitaciones. No, ese frío sólo aparecía una vez al año. Yang caminaba con su bufanda naranja por el pasillo, mientras comía una manzana, llevando otra y una revista en su mano libre mientras tarareaba una canción de su grupo favorito, como para entibiar un poco el ambiente. Paró en frente de la puerta, con la ventana a su espalda. Tragó el pedazo de manzana y se dio vuelta para mirar hacia afuera. La nieve no había parado de caer desde la mañana, mostrando un paisaje blanco, hermoso, solitario y triste. Suspiró. Trataba de no estar igual de deprimida que todas las personas en esa casa, pero nada de lo que veía la ayudaba mucho. Se puso su manzana en la boca para poder abrir la puerta lentamente.<p>

-Permiso…- dijo con la boca llena, entrando primero su cabeza.

Analizó la escena.

Su pequeña hermana Ruby estaba echada en su cama, de espalda a la puerta y mirando por la ventana. La chimenea estaba prendida, llenando de calor la habitación, pero había un aura que helaba todo. Yang sonrió y entró sin esperar respuesta. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Te traje una manzana- dijo sentando en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama mientras abría su revista. Estiró el brazo mostrando la fruta.

-Gracias- murmuró la chica, levantando la mano para recibir la manzana.

Yang se la tiró sin mirar, y como Ruby tampoco la miraba, la manzana no voló hacia su mano, sino que hacia su cabeza. Se escuchó un tong, seguido de una queja apenas audible. La rubia la miro, dándose cuenta que no la había agarrado, pero su hermana menor ni siquiera se movió después de recibir el golpe. Frunció el ceño.

-Ruby…- comenzó a hablar, volviendo a su revista- ¿Hiciste los ejercicios para la escuela?

-Mmmm…-

-Después te andas quejando-

-Hablas como papá-

-Como no habla mucho este día, creo que me toca ese trabajo-

-A mí sí me habló-

-Pero fue sólo una palabra, eso no vale-

-¡Pero equivale a todo un libro!- exclamó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido- la palabra NO, pesa mucho.

-Querida, no sabes cuánto te entiendo- dijo su hermana sin levantar la vista de su revista.

-Mi tío Qrow me hubiera dejado ir. Necesito ese cristal- murmuró Ruby apenada, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Sabes que no es cierto-

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- exclamó Ruby con una venita en su sien- paso más tiempo con él, además que fue él el que me dijo que debía ir a buscar ese cristal.

-Primero que todo, hermanita- dijo Yang cambiando de hoja- él te dijo que "podrías" ir a buscar ese cristal, para quizás, SÓLO quizás, crear tu guadaña. Son sugerencias, no deberes. Además, una chica de trece años no puede ir al bosque sola.

-Pero yo quiero tener mi propia guadaña- dijo Ruby haciendo un gran puchero- la que tengo se siente… no sé, tan no yo…

-¿Y por qué no eliges otra arma? Las espadas son muy bonitas-

-Aburridas-

-¿Hachas?-

-Feas-

-Cuchillos…-

-Muy pequeños-

-Podrías ocupar tus dientes como armas- dijo Yang sonriendo con pesar- aún me duele la mordida que me pegaste el otro día.

-¡Tú me quitaste mi postre!- le gritó su hermana lanzándole un cojín.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye, te estabas demorando mucho en terminar tu primer plato!- le dijo la rubia, agarrando el cojín y lanzándoselo.

Ruby lo esquivó, y agradeció el haberlo hecho ya que la madera de la pared tembló por el fuerte golpe. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos haciendo una guerra de almohadas muy ruidosa, en la que Yang tenía la ventaja por lejos. La manzana fue destruida. Ruby agarró todas sus almohadas después de haberlas recibido con fuerza en la cabeza, despeinándola completamente, y con el pelo sobre su cara se las lanzó lo más rápido que pudo. La rubia esquivó algunas y otras las destrozó de un golpe, llenando la habitación de plumas. Aprovechando la distracción, llegó frente a su hermana, se agachó y la tomó por los pies. En segundos, Ruby voló por los aires gritando desesperada, y cayó pesadamente sobre su cama. Tan brusca fue la caída, que una delas patas de la cama se quebró, y cayó al suelo estruendosamente.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ!- se escuchó la voz del padre de las chicas desde el primer piso, dejando heladas a las dos hermanas.

-¡Yang rompió mi cama de nuevo!- gritó Ruby apuntando a la rubia.

-¡Traidora!- gritó enojada y asustada.

-¡Yang, te descontare de tu mesada por eso!-

-¡¿DE NUEVO?!- exclamó la chica con horror y enojo, mientras sus ojos se volvía rojos y su pelo emitía vapor- ¡Pero no fue sólo mi culpa! ¡Ruby también…!

-¡Y SI NO HAY SILENCIO AHORA, NO IRÁS A ESA FIESTA MAÑANAY RUBY NO TENDRÁ SUS CLASES CON QROW POR UN MES!

El silencio fue instantáneo.

Después de haber esperado unos segundos apenas respirando y ni siquiera moviendo un pelo, Yang suspiró y se sentó, con sus ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados, molesta. Ruby la miró, sintiéndose culpable. Se sacó las plumas que tenía en el pelo, y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermana.

-Lo siento- murmuró, mirando hacia el piso.

-No importa, total, no necesitaba… tanto… ese dinero- dijo acordándose de la ropa que se iba a comprar, y lloró en silencio- No me acordaba que papá se pusiera así en estos días. Sólo el que no hablaba mucho.

-Quizás mañana se olvide de eso- dijo Ruby tratando de animarla.

-Ojalá… pero eso no pasará desapercibido- dijo Yang mirando la cama de su hermana, y sonrió- Por lo menos saliste de ese estado zombie.

-¿Qué estado zombie?-

-El que tenías antes de que la mejor hermana del mundo llegara- dijo la rubia abrazando a su hermana menor con ánimo.

-Tienes un gran ego- dijo Ruby entre los brazos de Yang.

-Equivale a lo mucho que te quiero, hermanita- dijo despeinándola, se levantó y fue a ver el estado de la cama- por lo mismo, no te amargues sola. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar o si necesitas algo.

-Gracias- murmuró con una sonrisa. Y en ese segundo, tuvo una idea. Se mordió el labio, mirando a su hermana mayor- em… ¿Yang?

-¿Sí?- contestó agachada y tomando la pierna rota de la cama, analizando cómo podría arreglar eso.

-Quiero pedirte un favor-

-Por supuesto- dijo con el ceño fruncido, y agregó murmurando- había una lección en dónde nos enseñaban a usar el Polvo para reparar cosas… lástima que la conversación con Shawn estaba más divertida…

-¿Me acompañarías a buscar el cristal al bosque?-

Yang levantó la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta. Ruby le sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Aún quieres ir por ese cristal?

-¡Yang, por favor! Ese cristal sólo aparece en las noches de invierno con la luna llena- le rogó la chica poniéndose de rodillas y juntando sus manos- hoy es el día y sabes que papá dijo que no quería acompañarme. Sólo me falta eso para terminarla.

-Usar una guadaña es peligroso, Ruby- dijo su hermana muy seria.

-¡Pero mi tío Qrow dijo que estaba lista! Me ha entrenado mucho, he mejorado mucho- dijo arrastrándose con ojos brillantes- por favor Yang. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor por favor…-

-Nos meteremos en problemas si vamos- dijo medio de lado, sintiendo que los ojitos de perrito adolorido de su hermana estaban dando resultado- No me mires así.

-¡Por favor, Yang! Es sólo ir, tomar el cristal, y salir del bosque-

-Es más que eso. Tengo que llevar a Émber Célica por los Beowolf-

-Entre las dos podemos. Sabes que no será problema, y que incluso será divertido- dijo Ruby exagerando su cara de perrito- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnggg…

-Por supuesto que para mí no sería complicado. Ya he peleado con monstruos parecidos sin problemas- dijo alejándose de su hermana por un poco de espacio personal.

-¡Entonces! Será como un entrenamiento-

-Me estas sobornando-

-Dijiste que estarías siempre que necesitara algo-

-No uses lo que dije en mi contra- dijo Yang frunciendo el ceño. Esperó unos segundos mientras una ceja le tiritaba, y suspiró- está bien…

-¡Sí!- exclamo Ruby levantando los brazos emocionada.

-Ya, ya. Pero harás todo lo que te diga, ¿está bien?- dijo tratando de parecer seria y tranquila, pero estaba igual de emocionada que su hermana- Ruby…

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero vamos ya!- saltando como un conejo por toda la habitación- ya está anocheciendo.

-Ya, iré por mi abrigo y armas- dijo casi corriendo hacia la puerta, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

-0-

El final del crepúsculo se erguía sobre el bosque nevado, mientras el frío bailaba entre los árboles y las dos hermanas. Sus narices las tenían tan heladas que apenas podían oler el olor de los árboles del bosque, y sus pies se hundían varios centímetros en la nieve, haciéndoles un poco más pesado el camino. Aun así, las dos iban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hablando con ánimo pero a un volumen moderado.

-Y entonces lo tome de la cabeza y le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos: Intenta repetir lo que dijiste, y te prometo que vi como se hacía en sus pantalones. Lo solté y salió corriendo. Jajaja, su cara fue lo mejor.

-Me impresiona lo temperamental que eres por tu cabello- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa, debajo de su capucha roja.

-Sabes que nadie puede tocar mi cabello sin que se lo permita, me ha costado mucho cuidarlo- dijo con orgullo.

-Jaja. Seré igual cuando tenga a mi Crescent Rose- dijo Ruby con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?-

-¡Por supuesto! Es una de las cosas más importantes para un arma. Así es como la vuelves tuya completamente.

-Jaja. Qrow ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Yang con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por como hablas. Es igual a lo que él dice.

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando una es buena estudiante- dijo la chica inflando el pecho y levantando los pulgares.

-Por supuesto, incluso corren a mi habitación llorando cuando olvidan una tarea y no saben cómo hacerla- la molestó Yang abrazándola por el cuello.

-¡No es siempre!- le contestó avergonzada.

-Jajajaja, bueno, "casi" siempre… - siguió diciendo Yang, pero se cayó, abriendo bien los ojos.

De la nada se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Ruby se quedó estática detrás de ella, casi sin respirar, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, que cada vez era más densa.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Escuchaste algo?- murmuró la pelinegra, tratando de permanecer tranquila.

-Parece- dijo su hermana, arremangándose las mangas de su abrigo largo y mostrando su arma, la cual brilló contrastando el blanco de la nieve- ten preparada tu arma, Ruby.

-S-sí-

La pequeña agarró fuertemente la guadaña que tenía. Su tío Qrow se la había dado para que practicara, pero era mucho más simple que la que él tenía. Yang levanto su mano, apuntando. Había dejado de nevar, ayudando a la visión de las chicas. Ruby miraba hacia todos lados, buscando algún movimiento con sus oídos atentos a cualquier ruido… hasta que un brillo lejano atrajo su atención. Un brillo rojo carmesí muy pequeño que palpitaba sobre la nieve. Los ojos de Ruby se ensancharon, al igual que su sonrisa.

-¡Yang, el cristal!- exclamó entusiasmada, y salió corriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera, Ruby!- gritó su hermana al ver como la chica se alejaba de ella- ¡RUBY!

Pero no la escuchó. En su mente sólo estaba la idea de tener el cristal y poder hacer su propia guadaña. Estaba tan emocionada que ni se dio cuenta de la gran distancia que corrió, ni que se detuvo justo a la entrada de un claro en la mitad del bosque. De la luz de la luna caía un polvo rojo muy fino, el cual bailaba en la mitad del claro, juntándose con la nieve y creando un cristal del porte de la mano de un niño. La luz escarlata bañaba la nieve y los arboles alrededor, y un sonido muy leve, casi inaudible parecido a cuando llueve, se escuchaba en el lugar. Ruby sonrió, y avanzó lentamente entre el polvo hacia el cristal. Sus ojos grises brillaban de rojo, haciendo juego con su capa. Alargó la mano, pasando entre el polvo para poder tomar el cristal. Estaba tan emocionada.

-¡RUBY!- gritó Yang.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Ruby levantó la mirada, y su capucha cayó por la fuerte briza que la golpeó. La nieve se había manchado de rojo, y el hedor del Beowolf llegó a su nariz taladrándola. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo rojo del cristal al cubrirlo inconscientemente debajo de su capa, y se llenaron de terror al ver los gigantescos dientes del monstruo incrustados en costado de Yang, la cual estaba de pie de espalda a su hermana, protegiéndola.

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la rubia, enterrando su arma en el ojo del monstruo y disparando sin compasión.

La bestia cayó de espaldas, pero no era el único en el lugar. Aproximadamente diez lobos se asomaban entre los árboles, emitiendo gruñidos y arrastrando sus largas garras en la nieve. El polvo había desaparecido.

-Ruby, prepara tu guadaña- dijo Yang, haciendo caso omiso a la cantidad de sangre que caía de su costado.

-Yang…- murmuró la chica, temblando.

-¡TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS TODO LO QUE TE DIJERA! ¡PREPARA TU GUADAÑA Y PONTE EN GUARDIA!- le gritó.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que el fino hilo de sangre que le caía de su boca. Ruby se paró rápidamente y alistó su guadaña, mientras los monstruos se acercaban. Todos a la vez. Todos sin piedad.

Uno de ellos se adelantó hacia las hermanas. Yang tomó aire, se adelantó unos pasos y con brutalidad lo golpeó en el hocico, despedazándolo. Los otros Beowolf habían comenzado a correr. La chica comenzó a disparar hacia ellos, dándole a tres, pero otros cuatro los esquivaron y se lanzaron sobre ella. Yang se agachó para esquivar unas garras y golpeó el estómago de uno, pulverizándolo, y rápidamente lanzando una patada hacia atrás para golpear a otro, dándose vuelo con su arma. Saltó hacia atrás para esquivar las garras de un tercero y disparo al que había pateado y al que había esquivado dándoles en la cabeza, y cayendo sobre el cuarto justo en la boca. Evitó que la mordiera al afirmar con sus pies las mandíbulas del monstruo, y con odio le disparo tres veces adentro del hocico, despedazándolo. Cayó al suelo y giro para ver a Ruby.

Golpeó sus puños con fuerza para aumentar su Semblanza, y disparó a otros cinco Beowolf que habían aparecido de la nada, destruyéndolos completamente.

Dos disparos se escucharon, lanzados por la pequeña. Los dos Beowolf que quedaban cayeron a la nieve, muertos. El silencio reinó en el lugar nuevamente. Ni viento corría, así que el hedor de los monstruos y el olor a sangre se levantó como peste. Ruby temblaba, y aún apuntaba con su arma a los dos monstruos que estaban muertos frente a ella.

-Ruby, ya no están-

La pequeña, lentamente se dio vuelta sin soltar su arma, y observó a su hermana. Estaba de pie, con una mano en su costado. La sangre corría como río de ella, pintando la nueve con un perfecto rojo. Ruby reaccionó, soltó el arma y corrió hacia su hermana, llorando.

-¡Yang, Yang!- fue lo único que decía mientras sostenía a su hermana, la cual estaba a punto de caer de rodillas- ¡Yang, Yang!

-Tranquila, estoy bien- mintió la rubia sonriendo- pero por cualquier cosa, será mejor salir de aquí.

-Yang… lo siento, Yang- decía Ruby llorando amargamente sosteniendo a su hermana.

-Pero tienes el cristal- le dijo, poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo- Es lo importante. Ahora puedes ser feliz con tu Crescent Rose.

Perdió las fuerzas que tenía. Su ojos color lila perdieron brillo y los cerró cayendo sobre su hermana inconsciente. Ruby se asustó, llamando a gritos el nombre de Yang, dándole palmaditas en su cara para que despertara. Había sido gracias a ella que terminó todo así, por haber corrido desprevenida, por haberle pedido que Yang la acompañara. Por querer hacer su propia arma y querer demostrar que ella podía ayudar y defender a la gente… Pero ese resultado decía todo lo contrario.

-Yang… no me dejes tú también…- murmuró abrazando a su hermana, con su cara húmeda por las lágrimas-… por favor…

-Ruby…- la pequeña levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermana- vienen más…

Un aullido puso los pelos de punta a Ruby. Varias sombras con ojos rojos se movían nuevamente entre los árboles, como si se multiplicaran. El corazón de Ruby latía fuertemente, sin lograr canalizar su miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a dejar sola a su hermana y luchar, quizás los Beowolf la atacarían… pero tampoco estaba segura de si lograría derrotarlos a todos. Lo mejor era escapar…. Y había una forma.

-Yang, usaré mi Semblanza para salir de aquí- dijo Ruby, mirando un posible camino. Estaban rodeadas- Pero necesitaré que me ayudes con tu Émber Célica para poder salir.

-Con gusto, hermanita- dijo la rubia sudando frío. Comenzaba a marearse por toda la sangre perdida- pero hagámoslo rápido…

-Afírmate bien-

Ruby se levantó y con cuidado ayudó a su hermana. Los Beowolf estaban observando, listos para atacar. La pelinegra puso a su hermana en la espalda, y juntó toda el aura posible. Hace poco había perfeccionado su Semblanza, pero nunca la había usado estando con otra persona. Suspiró, sintiendo el peso de su hermana, que era menor a lo que había pensado, y miró hacia adelante. Los Beowolf comenzaron a moverse, rugiendo con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

Ruby gritó, y corrió con toda su velocidad, casi transportándose entre los monstruos. Yang iba disparando para abrir más el camino, echando abajo árboles y Beowolf, al igual que Ruby, quién cortaba cabezas y troncos. Llegaron en unos segundos al inicio del bosque, dónde la ojigris no aguantó más y cayó de bruces, arrastrándose varios metros junto con Yang sobre la nieve.

Silencio.

Ruby miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, con las estrellas brillando en sus ojos. El olor a sopa de pollo llegó a sus narices mezclándose con los copos de nieve. Estaban muy cerca de su aldea, e incluso podía escuchar muy a lo lejos gente hablar. Movió su cabeza, encontrando el cuerpo de su hermana varios metros lejos de ella. Estaba de lado mirando dándole la espalda, y la nieve bajo ella se teñía de rojo. No se movía.

-Yang…- murmuró Ruby levantándose.

Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. La nieve quedó suspendida en el aire y el silencio fue absoluto. Una figura con capucha blanca estaba detrás de Yang, con pétalos de rosa a su alrededor. El corazón de Ruby dio un salto.

Esa figura.

Esa sensación.

Ese miedo.

-Mamá…-

Los ojos de la pequeña se humedecieron. El dolor y la felicidad chocaron con fuerza en su interior. La extrañaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, quería volver a escucharla hablar en las mañanas, que le preparara el desayuno, que la llevara a la escuela o que la arropara cuando iba a dormir. Quería estar con ella de nuevo… pero era imposible.

La nieve volvió a caer con más fuerza, y el aire helado golpeó el rostro de la chica, como en el inicio de una tormenta. Cerró sus puños y se puso de pie. No iba a dejar que Yang terminara como su madre. Ella no la abandonaría. No dejaría que la abandonara.

-¡Yang!- gritó, corriendo hacia donde su hermana- ¡Yang, te lo prohíbo!

Se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo de su hermana como pudo, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La figura de su madre aun la observaba debajo de la capucha blanca mientras se mezclaba entre la nieve. Ruby se irguió con su hermana sintiendo la mezcla de su sangre y la nieve que la golpeaba con fuerza.

-¡Te prohíbo que me dejes como ella! ¡Así que aguanta!- gritó, comenzando a correr lo mejor que puso hacia la aldea.

-0-

-Al doctor M. Brown. Se necesita al doctor M. Brown en el pasillo tres-

El murmullo en el hospital era alto, pero no molestoso. Había un niño llorando en algún lado y un grupo de gente riendo, sentados cerca de un ventanal. El ambiente era cálido en comparación con el exterior, y se podía notar por la nieve acumulada en las ventanas. El olor a chocolate caliente llegaba a la nariz de Ruby, haciendo rugir su estómago, pero se había prohibido comer cualquier cosa antes de saber cómo estaba Yang. Suspiró, sintiendo la culpa carcomer su cabeza.

-¿Ruby?-

La chica levantó rápidamente la mirada, reconociendo esa voz. Su tío Qrow estaba frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Ruby se levantó como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salió. El hombre la quedó mirando con sus ojos profundos, y a pesar de que no parecían enojados, la pequeña no pudo continuar mirándolo, así que cerró la boca y miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir, cerrando los ojos y sacando el cristal que había guardado en su bolsillo- de verdad…

Los ojos de Qrow brillaron al ver el hermoso cristal rojo en las manos de su sobrina.

-¡No quería que pasara todo esto! ¡Le pedí a papá que me acompañara a buscar el cristal pero no quiso, no le gusta la idea que usa una guadaña! ¡Aun así le pedí a Yang que me acompañara, y fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que habían monstruos a mi alrededor, y Yang salió herida por protegerme, y…!

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo su tío abrazándola con delicadeza al escuchar la avalancha de palabras que salían de Ruby- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Con Yang- murmuró, dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas en la chaqueta de su tío- ya nos castigó…

-Sus dos hijas casi mueren y el aun pensando en esas cosas… Es un hombre especial- dijo Qrow sonriendo

-Quizás es mejor así…- dijo Ruby, abrazando más fuerte a su tío- Por lo menos él está aquí…

El hombre sonrió con pesar. Palmeó la cabeza de la pequeña, sintiendo su tristeza. Se separó de ella y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la chica. Secó sus lágrimas con cariño y la miró a los ojos, sin sacar su sonrisa.

-Sabes que ella no quería irse- dijo mientras peinaba el pelo despeinado de su sobrina- Nunca quiso dejarte sola, ni a ti, ni a tu padre, ni a Yang.

-Pero lo hizo- dijo Ruby mirando hacia otro lado- sé que suena egoísta, papá ya me lo dijo… Pero también sé que él piensa lo mismo.

-Muchos- murmuró Qrow, y se levantó- Pero no creo que sea justo que te enojes con tu madre después de lo que hizo, y hacer cosas imprudentes como esta. Quizás lo mejor es recordar este día con alegría. Al fin y al cabo, hizo un sacrificio por todos.

Estiro su cuello y se dio vuelta. Ruby lo miró, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho. Se sentó con pesar, y su estómago rugió de nuevo. Avergonzada miró hacia el suelo.

-Jaja, toma- dijo el hombre pasándole unas monedas- anda a comprarte algo.

-Esperaré a que Yang…- comenzó a decir Ruby, pero su tío le puso las monedas en su regazo.

-Tu hermana está bien, sabes que necesitan más que eso para dañarla de verdad.

La chica lo miró, aun sonrojada. Tenía razón. Tomó las monedas y se levantó, caminando hacia el negocio para comprarse ese deseado chocolate caliente.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ese cristal, ¿verdad?-

La chica se detuvo y miró a su tío. Este le sonreía, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre. Ruby aguantó las lágrimas y asintió rápidamente. Se dio vuelta y corrió al negocio. Tenía que alimentarse bien y estar fuerte poder usar a Crescent Rose cuando estuviera lista.

-0-

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Las dos hermanas quedaron castigadas por haber desobedecido a su padre, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia para Yang, ya que los doctores le prohibieron salir de la cama por una semana y media. La casa había vuelto a la normalidad en cierto punto, aunque un poco más silenciosa por la falta de actividad de la rubia, y por el silencio repentino de Ruby, quien pasaba más tiempo en su cuarto que lo normal.

Un día, la ventana de su pieza permaneció abierta, y aunque nadie de su familia lo notó, el aire frío llegó a la habitación de su hermana, dándole un escalofrío. Levantó la mirada del álbum de fotos que estaba viendo en su teléfono, y observó por la ventana. La Luna iluminaba el paisaje de una forma hermosa. Luna llena. Sacudió su cabeza, pensando en algo diferente al frío, y volvió a mirar el álbum de fotos.

-¡Jajaja, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho!- exclamó con una gran carcajada al ver una foto de unos amigos después de una fiesta.

Toc, toc.

-Pase- dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver otra foto muy comprometedora- Ruby, tienes que ver estas fotos. Pasaran a la historia.

Su hermana menor Ruby entró a la habitación. Yang la observó sin cuidado una vez, pero tuvo que mirarla de nuevo al darse cuenta que estaba empapada, además de venir con su guadaña nueva brillando.

-¡Ruby! ¡¿Qué paso?!- exclamó la chica, tirando el teléfono lejos y levantándose rápidamente.

-Nada, estoy bien- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta- sólo vine a mostrarte a Crescent Rose. ¡Está lista!

Yang parpadeó un par de veces, estando de pie en la mitad de su habitación. Palideció y se arrodilló en el suelo, con una mano en el costado y con la otra levantando el pulgar en sigo de aprobación al arma.

-Me llenas de orgullo, hermanita- dijo, sudando frío.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Ruby entrando en pánico y corriendo a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse- ¡Pero que bruta eres! ¡No puedes levantarte así de rápido por tu herida!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero me asustaste al entrar así de la nada con tu guadaña!- dijo Yang parándose lentamente y sentándose en la cama- ¡¿Y por qué estás empapada?!

Ruby se sentó al lado de ella, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojada. Yang levantó una ceja, teniendo un presentimiento respecto a su hermana. Observó la guadaña. Estaba nueva, pero no completamente limpia, y al igual que Ruby estaba mojada.

-¿Estuviste usándola?

-…-

-Ruby- la hermana mayor habló con más autoridad, haciendo uso de su puesto en la familia- Dime que pasó.

-Estaba enojada, y quería usar a Crescent Rose por primera vez no en cualquier pelea. Quería que fuera con algún sentido- dijo, aun mirando hacia el suelo. Había dejado su guadaña a su lado- Por eso la usé contra los monstruos que te hicieron daño… y que le hicieron daño a mamá.

Yang se quedó en silencio, muy sorprendida. Ruby tenía los ojos brillantes, aun sonrojada. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte PAF, seguido de un agudo AY. La pelinegra se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo el dolor del golpe de Yang. Se había mordido la lengua sin querer.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- exclamó la rubia agarrando a su hermana de los hombros- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tú sola al bosque a pelear con esos monstruos?! ¡¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?!

Ruby la miró, y vio miedo en el rostro de su hermana más que enojo. Sólo había visto esa expresión una vez antes, y fue cuando su madre salió de casa a esa peligrosa misión, y nunca volvió. La pelinegra no aguantó más, y soltó lágrimas como si fuera una fuente. Yang se mordió un labio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo-lo siento…-

-No Ruby, yo lo siento. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así de peligroso?- dijo Yang, abrazando a su hermanita- Es que… Me aterra la idea de perderte a ti también. Imagina como quedaría papá… imagíname a mí.

Ruby sintió su hombro más húmedo que antes. Cerró los ojos, queriendo detener sus propias lágrimas. Había algo que no le gustaba, y era ver a su hermana así.

-Aunque, me alegra que hayas podido terminar tu Crescent Rose. Me enorgulleces- dijo Yang, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente y alejándose de Ruby para mirarla con una sonrisa- creces rápido, pulga.

-No me digas así…- dijo Ruby mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada por el nombre. Se sonó la nariz estruendosamente, y habló- Yang, ¿me leerías un cuento antes de dormir?

La rubia sonrió radiante, y despeinó a su hermana con cariño.

-¿Qué te parece Caperucita Roja?-

-Acepto-


End file.
